cawfandomcom-20200216-history
NGW Fall Brawl
Fall Brawl is a CAW wrestling event produced by New Gen Wrestling. It's trademark is the WarGames, where NGW fights against wrestling factions in a Best Of Series. =Dates & Venues= =Fall Brawl 2004= This event aired on November 27 and was co-commentated by Rinoa Heartilly. Three of the matches were Wargames matches between NGW & Team Final Fantasy. If Team Final Fantasy lost, they will be fired. The official theme song was "Mein Teil" by Rammstein. This event was sponsored by Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Results :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Lindsay Lohan]] defeated Jill Valentine' ::*Lindsay badmouthed Lara Croft before the match. ::*Lindsey pinned Jill after the Rumorsphere. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Jet Li]] defeated Seifer Almasy©, Carl Brutananadilewski and Sephiroth in a 4-Way match to win the Hardcore Championship' ::*Jet Li pinned Sephiroth with a running moonsault. ::*This match has gone down in NGW history as the "Hardcore Screwjob" ::*Seifer attacked Jet Li & the referee after the match. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Carl Johnson]] defeated Tommy Vercetti in a Street Fight' ::*C.J. pinned Vercetti after he was attacked by "Sweet" Sean Johnson. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Eminem]] defeated Pres. George W. Bush' ::*Eminem pinned Bush after the Ghetto Buster. ::*Eminem used his single "Mosh" as his theme and he came out to the ring in a black suit. :---- :--'WarGames 2004: Team Final Fantasy vs Team NGW'-- :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Tifa Lockheart]] defeated Ami Mizuno to win the Women's Championship' ::*Tifa pinned Ami after the Final Heaven. ::*''After Round 1'': Team Final Fantasy 1''', Team NGW '''0 ::*Tifa's partner Aerith Gainsborough was banned from this match. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Eddie Murphy]] & Tanner defeated Squall Leonhart & Irvine Kinneas in a TLC Match to win the NGW Tag Team Championship' ::*Tanner grabbed the belts to win. ::*''After Round 2:'' Team Final Fantasy 1''', Team NGW '''1 ::*Eddie Murphy & Tanner are NGW's first Tag Team champions. ::*Eddie's original partner Lara Croft was attacked by Seifer Almasy as she walked to the ring. :---- :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Duke Nukem]] defeated James Bond to win the NGW Championship' ::*Nukem pinned Bond after he was attacked by Seifer Almasy.. :---- :--'WarGames Sudden Death Match'-- :*'Team Final Fantasy's Mystery Man defeated [[New Gen Wrestling#Females|Makoto Kino']] ::*"Mystery Man" pinned Makoto after the Shining Wizard. ::*'Team Final Fantasy' wins the WarGames, 2-1 ::*The mystery man was revealed as Final Fantasy X's Tidus. Rinoa kissed him after the match. ::*This is the only NGW CPV with a Male vs. Female main event. ::*This is the first NGW CPV with a non-title main event. =Fall Brawl: WarGames 2006= This event aired on November 25 from the Thompson-Boling Arena. This time, NGW's opponent in the Best of 7 WarGames, were its wrestlers who had joined the multi-league faction, The O.C.. If The O.C. lost, they will be disbanded and all of their champions were to be stripped of their titles. The official theme song was "Enemy" by Godsmack Results :*'Sephiroth defeated [[New Gen Wrestling#Males|The Sess']] ::*Sephiroth pinned The Sess after the Tombstone Piledriver. ::*''After Round 1:'' The O.C. 0''', Team NGW '''1 :*'The Unholy Powers (Squall Leonheart & Seifer Almasy) defeated The Orange Protection Agency (Terry Tate & Courtney Cate) to win the NGW Tag Team Championship' ::*Squall pinned Terry with the Lionsault ::*''After Round 2:'' The O.C. 0''', Team NGW '''2 :::*[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Brock Samson]] defeated Courtney Cate under 24/7 rules to win the Hardcore championship' ::::*Brock pinned Courtney after the Brock-Five. His attack rendered Courtney unable to continue the Tag Team Title match. ::*This is the last time we see Terry Tate's "Office Linebacker" persona. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Aerith Gainsborough]] defeated The Lohan sisters (Lindsey & Ali) in a Handicap match' ::*Aerith pinned Ali with the Ancient Piledriver. ::*''After Round 3:'' The O.C. 0''', Team NGW '''3 ::*'Tifa Lockheart' was supposed to be Aerith's partner but she left the arena to rescue Ami Mizuno, who was kidnapped by The O.C. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Dark Prince]] defeated James Bond' ::*The Prince pinned Bond after spearing him through a table. ::*''After Round 4:'' The O.C. 1''', Team NGW '''3 :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Toni Cipriani]] defeated Tommy Vercetti in a Last Man Standing Match' ::*Toni drugged Tommy making him unable to wrestle properly. ::*Toni incapacitated Tommy with the Edgeucator. ::*''After Round 5:'' The O.C. 2''', Team NGW '''3 :*'Britney Spears defeated Christina Aguilera to retain the Womens Championship' ::*Britney pinned Christina after the Infame-Asser. ::*''After Round 6:'' The O.C. 3''', Team NGW '''3 :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Kurt Angle]] defeated Duke Nukem to win the World Championship' ::*Angle made Nukem submit to the Ankle Lock. ::*'Team NGW' wins the WarGames, 4-3 ::*Kurt Angle is Duke Nukem's mystery opponent. ::*Commissioner Theo Clardy celebrated with Angle in the ring after the match. Interesting Facts *This is the last NGW CPV to be created with WWE Day of Reckoning 2. *The Women's Championship was the only title stripped as it was won by a O.C. member, Britney Spears, before losing the WarGames.